Talk:Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois/@comment-24098614-20170212063934/@comment-38816960-20190919200252
Not Samge your arguments are meaningless and you did what I told you not to do and give boobs to Leon floating but not as much as Yuki and again Yuki did not appear as properly in the OVA position, place, uncles etc. and I would say that OVA focused more on the other characters and less on other characters and it was also very short and Yuki just appeared in it for a total of about 1 minte only if it appeared and Brioche neither did it appear and I also said up there like Yuki and Farine because I'm kind of and I said the differences too (that Yuki is a fox and a God Land while Faryne is another animal and another type of God but Faryne said the same thing but again except for the two differences). And God is getting older, but in S2 ep. 11 Yuki said she was smaller than she was but he also said that seeing his friends grow bigger as the day goes by and she wanted it and at the end he said so "but the training was before I realized I was so great" and Kanata who is one of the people who works and lives with Yuki, Brioche and her brother he said Kanata that everything Yuki said is true and said that it was difficult to keep on dressing that it grows very fast. And I document myself as the world when I write what. I also appreciate what you say but I assure you that my arguments are true. And Yuki's boobs do not have the same size as in season 1, the difference is very clear. And if you say that they have exactly the same size that hinders me from saying that Leon's boobs didn't have the same size. But they don't. to all the characters in this anime his chest has grown Leon is not the only one who has grown his chest at all it grew to some girls more to others less. The idea is yes Leon's boobs grew yes but so did Yuki's, Eclair etc. So to be clear Leon has one of the biggest breasts in anime but not the biggest because not only did she grow up. And Yuki is has the biggest breast in season 1 and has grown as well as the rest of the character it and that is the first one still is obvious that the difference in size is very well observed. And Yuki said And Yuki said that God Land normally grows after their rank increases after they have done enough virtuous deeds (normally) , but he said “Well, I think seeing you get bigger every day It made me want to be bigger. So I trained hard and when I realized what was happening, I was so great” . Kanata also confirmed and said “ It was hard to keep dressed because it was growing so fast“ . The quotation marks are exactly the same words that the characters said to understand pay more attention to details.